User blog:Roinelll/Solace 3-19
<< Previous Chapter ---- Scarlet Charger "What's with that look?" Alisa turned to me and I had to sigh. So, how do I tell her without words that... We're in it deep? Or that I'm jealous of her skill? "If... no." The russian girl frowned. "I've caused trouble for you. I'm sorry, I would be also trouble by my incompetence." -What was that?- Tsubaki inquired as she heard a loud smack. "Si.. Sierra slapped me." The platinum blond girl stuttered. "I... kind of deserve it." -I don't think that was the reason.- Our Instructor said. -Alisa. You are once again making light of your own capability. And while I think that slapping you was a bit too much, it was probably the fastest way to realize that you are making the biggest mistake that you can in this situation.- Tsubaki stopped for a moment to think. -Well, we're going to have a long talk about this mission when you two get back, but for now focus on the task at hand. The extraction is going to arrive in less than 15 minutes. Make sure that the area is cleared from Aragami.- "Yes, ma'am." The shoulders of the russian girl slumped, so did mines. Neither of us wanted to be chewed out. "I'm going to do my best not to many any more mistakes." She turned to me, then squinted spotting something in the distance. I turned around and my eyes immediately took sight of a beast waddling towards us. "Is that...?" She asked tentatively and I've nodded that she is seeing it right, we already have company. "Major Tsubaki, Aragami incoming." -Yes, it's a Medium sized one. Be careful, judging from its speed I would say it has already noticed you.- "It's a Gboro-Gboro." Alisa called as the Aragami came close enough so she could make it out clearly. "Engaging." The girl called and raised her God Arc towards the monster, switching cartridge and loading a different bullet into it and promptly releasing a barrage of Oracle powered shells at the beast. However it ended relatively quickly, merely lasting a half dozen seconds and then a resounding error signal came as the reserves of the gun emptied. "I'm... out?" The girl wondered, then gasped as she recalled how could it happen. "I forgot to restore the reserves on the Kongou..." Well, better than noting. I noted to myself as the amphibian beast, managed to shrug off the rest from her barrage. Its body had not wounds all over it and even the back fin was broken partially, still it didn't slow down at all and came right at us in full force. My grip on Chupacabra tightened and I couldn't smother a smirk in anticipation of the incoming fight. The lower end of my God Arcs tip split in half, slid to the sides to give way to the needle erupting from within. I was already running with full speed at the amphibian by the time the change completed and noted as the eyes of the Gboro turned to me as it recognized me as its target. The large maws opened wide as it lunged towards me when I came close enough. A short jump to the side allowed me to avoid the fatal bite and at that moment I've released the pent up energy within my weapon, making it soar forward and pulling me after. My empowered weapons tip dug into the beast body, ripping through the skin with ease and penetrating deep in a single strike. Having suffered such an intense counterattack made the Aragami collapse in pain as it tried to endure the second stab, after I ripped mercilessly my weapon out of the deep wound. -Target down!- Tsubaki confirmed. -Strike now, take out the core.- I've done as instructed, quickly summoning the Devourer form of my God Arc, which roared in... delight? What... the hell?! I know that it can shriek, but this is new. On one side of the Predator form, 3 sets of eyes opened and were looking around frantically, each one locking onto a different object. Me, Alisa, the Gboro and other targets in my visual range. Eyes? ... But, this didn't happen before... I blinked in surprise when, Chupacabra pulled me after itself and dug into the body of the Gboro-Gboro. I don't have control over my weapon! NOT GOOD!! My weapon let loose another bestial roar as it removed the blue and black core from the Aragami, which collapsed lifeless, blood and the black mass of Oracle cells seeping from the numerous wounds all over. I looked at my hand holding the irregular God Arc, watching as it crunched down the orb into small fragments and as they were absorbed slowly. I was able to move it around slightly, but that was it. So, I still have partial control over it. Going to have to report this ASAP once I get the chance. As Alisa was nearing me, the eyes were still concentrated on her and I quickly hold up my arm trying to stop the advance. The russian girl looked at me, then to my weapon and then quickly around, but couldn't spot anything in our surroundings. She took another step, and I quickly shook my head and took one farther away from her. I still don't know what caused it, but best be safe and have a lare distance. "Is something the matter?" She asked, confused and surprised. "Can I help you with something?" I shook my head again vehemently and maintained distance from her. "Major." -Yes, Alisa?- Tsubaki spoke up, turning her attention to the russian girl. -Good job on eliminating the Aragami.- "No, it isn't about that. Something is with Sierra. I... think." Not me damn it... -Her heart rate seems elated a bit, however otherwise everything is in normal condition.- She read the stats from the monitor in front of her, then hummed. -In fact, you're the one that seems out of pace.- "But..." The girl started, surprised. Then recalled the event that transpired not even a few minutes ago. "I think, Sierra's God Arc... well... screamed?" -We've gotten the reports that her God Arc, is unlike any other. At time it does exude Aragami-like roars and screams, but according to Sierra that only happens when it would consume a core.- "Oh..." Alisa eyed me, as I swung my weapon around a few times tentatively, then returned it to its proper normal form and checked it once again. I didn't want any surprises, especially not one such could cost lives. "I didn't know." -Your evac is bound to arrive in a minute, keep your eyes open until then.- Nothing else happened while the helicopter returned for us and we boarded it fast to take off. Since it was the same aircraft that brought us here, after depositing our weapons my first thought was that I searched for the tablet and picked it up. It didn't take long to get a connection going on. -Major Tsubaki, there is an important matter to discuss. Also I would like to have Licca and Dr. Sakaki also present.- I wrote my message and waited for the acknowledgement. -If it is about Alisa then you'll have to wait until you return.- Our Instructor pointed out, but I just frowned. -It's about me losing control over my God Arc.- Alisa gasped at her location, as where she was sitting in front of me hearing that. And my frown deepened, since I forgot that her earpiece was also connected to the same frequency. -This is urgent, I think.- -Very well, I'll call them.- "You lost control over your weapon?" The russian girl asked and I've looked up to her. I had to grimace, but nodded to affirm the question. "When?" -I'll explain when everyone will be here.- I wrote and the girl went silent. "Is this about..." She started, but stopped early not knowing should she say anything more, but I instantly realized she was hinting about Izanagi. -Sorry, but I don't know.- While I didn't quite deny the fact, I wouldn't have liked to reveal a rather annoying problem, especially not to high ranking Fenrir officials. -If I knew what caused it, that would be much of a help.- -They have arrived Sierra, so let's go over the details.- Tsubaki called and I turned my attention back to the tablet. -As I said, I lost control over my God Arc partially and for a short time while I fought the Gboro-Gboro.- I wrote a message and went over in my head what have I done. -Is there a way to check the data sent back to the Branch for something out of the ordinary?- -Your biological data was nominal during the length of the mission, there was a slight change in heightened heart rate shortly before the core of the Aragami was removed.- Dr. Sakaki spoke as he ran over the information in a hurry. -Which should be normal since your life was is on the line when fighting those monsters.- The scientist hummed as he tapped a number of keys. -I can't spot anything regarding your biological data. Licca, how is on your part?- -This is... fascinating.- The mechanic said in response and I've heard as she was now also keying up commands on her terminal. -Dr. Sakaki, you might want to see this for yourself.- She called and I heard that the elder man did in fact go over. -Sierra.- I heard after a short while, which I presumed that the two of them went thoroughly over the data. -I would like to hear first on your end whatt happened.- -Sure.- I gave a curt reply and noticed that even Alisa was wearing a curious expression. -It started with...- -I'm sorry to interrupt, but there has been a change of plans.- Tsubaki interfered and made me frown. -Sierra and Alisa you two will join up with Sakuya and Kota to engage a Borg Camlann at the bay area. We've also confirmed an unusual Oracle Reaction in the said area, so your unit will have to be careful when engaging.- -Understood.- I wrote and could feel as we turned and the direction was changed, our destination being now the bay area riddled with derelict carriers. -I can continue now, yes?- I inquired to which the old doctor merely responded with 'yes, yes.' -Alisa first opened with a number of Oracle bullets, that tore into the skin of the Aragami, I followed it up with a Charge Glide, striking a near fatal wound and downing the beast. Major Tsubaki then ordered the extraction of the core and I've summoned the Predator form of my Chupacabra.- -This is where you encountered the problem, isn't it?- Licca asked and I had to both nod and frown, albeit she couldn't see either. -We've detected an abnormal mass of energy building up in your weapons Control Armlet during this time, but it didn't persist for long as it dissipated in a short duration.- -Yes, the problem was the following.- I affirmed the earlier question now and started to detail what I understood happened. -First this will come weird, but my Chupacabra released a roar of well... Delight.- -Delight?- Dr. Sakaki mused upon hearing that. -As in being happy?- He elaborated and I could hear in his voice that the elder was fascinated by this. -Sierra, you're saying that you felt an elated emotion from your connection with your God Arc before it devoured the core of the Aragami?- -Yes.- I wrote a bit unsure of myself, but instantly a very cheerful doctor took over. -Intriguing!- He muttered, partially to himself. -I want to take a better look at your God Arc when you return.- -Okay, I would like that since as I said before, I have lost control over my weapon.- I had to frown as I remembered. -It pulled me after itself when my weapon plunged into the body of the Aragami to retrieve the core.- My gaze turned towards the russian girl wearing a mixture of expressions. -Before this happened, actually I noticed that three pair of eyes appeared on the left side. Each one looking at something else. Me, Alisa and the Gboro-Gboro were constant targets, while the other three kept roaming my surroundings. I feared, that since without my consent it devoured the Aragami, Alisa who was another target might ge attacked. So I kept my distance and that is why she contacted you major.- -I might have an idea why did that happen.- Licca joined the conversation one more time after finishing the detailed check on the collected information. -You created a hightened Oracle response when you activated the Charge Glide, and if I read these results when you summoned he Devourer form the empowerment still persisted, right Sierra?- -Yes, that is actually correct. Was that the problem?- I asked, fearing what the answer might be. -Because if that is he case, I will refrain from repeating such a mistake.- -The reason for the temporary loss of control was because you have created the Devourer form from your God Arc, while it was still in an elevated state. Just as you said Sierra, it didn't last long as the gathered overcharge was spent rather quickly. I'll going to have a check on it when you return, just to make sure.- -Right. Thank you Licca, Dr. Sakaki.- I had to sigh. -I had to point this out early, I don't want to become a liability.- -Sierra.- Tsubaki called to me and I've started to listen attentively. -For this mission, try to refrain from either the Devourer form or the Charge Glide until you return.- -Understood!- -That's it, prepare accordingly. I'll send you two the data we got on the Borg Camlann.- With that the briefing came to a close and both of our tablets lit up with new information. I actually had faced one before, so I knew how to take care of it. Now it was Alisa's turn to indulge herself in this and get things to know better. However her gaze was still fixed on me. -Yes?- I've asked the girl, who seemed still lost in thoughts. -You've been staring at me for a while.- I tilted my head and smirked. -Didn't I tell you that I'm not interested in girls?- "H-wha-?!" The russian girl sputtered. "I-I'm not... I mean..." Alisa sighed. "I was just in awe for what you did." -Hmm?- "You found a problem and even if it did show you in a bad position, it didn't stop you from revealing it. I don't think I could have done it." She admitted to which I could only frown. "Why are you making that face again?" -Because if I didn't tell such an important thing to anybody, when it repeats things go out of control.- I stopped there, leaving it purposefully open. -That was urgent, you understand.- "Yes..." The russian girl hung her head. "I would like to talk with you when we return to the Branch." -First, we're going to survive the preaching of the Major.- I tried to cheer her up, when I noticed a click in my communicator. Crap... She just heard that, didn't she? ---- "Awesome!" The exited claim came from Kota, after we joined him and Sakuya on the ground atop one of the grounded sea craft. "The 1st Unit is assembled! We're going to kick ass!" I would call it more like awkward. I frowned as Alisa tried to shrink away from the gaze of our groups mature medic, Sakuya. Her face wore grief and her eyes were pained, but it didn't seem like she pointed those at the russian girl. It was like, she didn't know what to do either. Which painted a rather awkward picture of us, to say. "Let's go!" Oblivious to this, the red-head gunner declared. "We're going to hunt some Aragami, oh yeah." "Kota." Sakuya called, her voice strained not to sound down. "Our target is not in our sight, it was supposed to be around this area thought." "Then we'll just have to find it and bring hell to the monster!" I had to chuckle silently, it seems he wasn't at all oblivious to things, but rather he acted as a foolish mood maker to raise spirits. "I mean, we are the best of the best! There is nothing that can stop us!" A series of explosions came from the distance and we spotted a black trail or smoke billowing in the distance from one of the carriers. My senses went into overdrive as my eyes focused on the sight and I could make out the needle of the Borg Camlann spinning around near the base of the smoke. Then the body of the arachnid Aragami was pushed back as a much larger one slammed into it, making skid backwards on the hind legs, digging a deep trench. "What was that?" Kota asked and I've pointed towards with a bigger frown. "OH, nice one you already found it Sierra!" "I think, that's not the case." Sakuya said, after lowering her Sniper. "Another Aragami found our target first." "Cool!" Kota claimed with a nod. "Let me at em!" -Tsubaki!- The medic called our Instructor with a frown. -There's a problem present. The Borg Camlann is fighting a Quadriga.- "Quad..." Kota repeated, recalling the hulking armored beast and not really wanting to get stuck between twe brawl of two Large type Aragami, he shuddered and wanted to decline quickly. "On second thought... I think... I don't want that." -That complicates things. Stay in the area, but make sure not to get spotted.- Tsubaki called and I could imagine her going through numerous choices here. -Wait until one of the targets is downed, then step in and keep the other busy while removing the core. Once that is done, you are to terminate the remaining Aragami.- "Understood." Sakuya acknowledged and I had to agree to this plan. "If something else happens, I'll contact you immediately." "So... we're going to stake this out?" The young gunner asked, to which Alisa grimaced. "Unless you want to run in with guns blazing." The russian pointed out, which made me snicker. "Who said that I want?!" Kota raised his voice, but the platinum blond girl quickly cupped her palm over his mouth. "H-hey!" Came the muffled voice of the boy. "Let go." "Would you shut up?" The girl hissed at him. "A Quadriga has outstanding hearing and unless you shut up we will get noticed." Her eyes glared at the boy, who shuddered suddenly realizing that. "You don't want those two Aragami to fight with us in the middle, right?!" "No." The red-head said with a sullen voice as the girl removed her hand from his mouth. "Sorry." I looked at Sakuya, who seemed to be having a hard time. With a few steps, I've gone to her side and tugged on the medics elbow, she turned to me then back to the two. I noticed her eyes waver, but it was only momentary. "Listen up." The mature woman called and we turned to her. "Alisa, you will be responsible for removing the core, we've been informed about the incident with Sierra's God Arc by Tsubaki. Once you're ready, you will join us." "Yes." The platinum blond girl nodded, although she visibly was unsure how to handle the situation with the medic. "I will do my best." "And it's no big deal if you freeze up like before." Kota added, to what I had to face-palm. He had to remind the russian girl of that. The shoulders of Alisa twitched and the boy didn't even notice. "We've got your back." Smooth... Really smooth Romeo... "Kota, you understood the instructions on how to handle either of the Aragami?" Sakuya questioned since we all knew the attention span of his was rather short, if it came to learning anything. "If someone is going to get in trouble, then the most likely one will be you." "Wha-?!" The boy then gasped as Alisa glared at him and clapped both hands on his mouth, not like it would have helped any if we get spotted. Then he repeated in a hushed and low voice. "O-of course I know." "Just to make sure." The russian girl joined in the conversation. "Tell us the details." "Right." The boy nodded and I was rather interested in how much can he remember. "So the Quad.... thing, has a hard armor. Right?" He started and I had to be amazed that he couldn't remember its name properly. Despite this, he did receive an affirmative 'yes'. "But the tracks are weak to bombs so I'm going to make it trip, so the armor opens up. Then we can unload our shots into the opening and kill it." "That's not a bad approach, but what if it fails?" Alisa pressed the matter further, demanding to know more. "You can't just expect it to go the way you want it. Always have a back-up plan." "Uhm... We can also shoot the missile pod, the head or the... fingers?" At this point Sakuya couldn't repress a chuckle and the young gunner got embarrassed quick. His head bobbed down as he poked the index fingers with both hands. "You can't just expect me to remember everything..." "The 'fingers', as you called it are named exhaust." Sakuya pointed out. "But that's not bad what you have proposed. While you will keep the tracks under fire with your explosive bullets, I'm going to break the pods, so we'll be save from the rocket barrage." "What about the other one?" The russian girl pointed out and we all turned in the direction of the two combating Aragami, albeit from what we saw in the distance that was the most unlikely event to happen. The armor and sheer size on the Quadriga was pressing the arachnid hard, giving it no advantage even if it had the longer reach with the tail. "The Borg?" I wasn't even surprised that Kota didn't even bother trying to remember the rest of its name. "That would be much harder to deal with. I can bomb the shields, but it can still use it sort of to protect the weaker upper body from our shots and Sakuya's lasers. I hope that we don't have to deal with this overgrown scorpion." "That's true it is harder to deal with it." The medic agreed on it. "However, for both Sierra and Alisa it would be an easier opponent than scaring off versus a Quadriga. Although, against the Borg Camlann they would have to enter close quarters combat, which hold higher risk than safely taking out either of them from range." "So, which one is winning now?" The gunner asked, hoping that the armored behemoth will win, with lots of damage taken too so they will have an easier time. "It's the Quad right?" I've surveyed the monsters and had to agree with him, as the arachnids shields were completely crushed already, hanging limply by the side of its body, unable to offer any protection. The armored upper body and the numerous heads were also dented in considerably, most probably due to the larger beast jumping on it or just slamming the track covered front legs down hard enough. If it can do that to an armored Aragami like the Camlann, I don't even want to imagine what would happen to humans. Not only was the armor dented on the head, but around numerous parts of the body signaling that the larger beast rammed in a considerable amount of time. There were some charred marks, due to the released missiles from the Quadriga, but it wasn't that much and probably didn't do a lot of damage either. On the other hand, the bladed tip from the tail was missing entirely and bleeding both blood and black mass all over. The reason for that was that the tip break into the hard exterior shell of the behemoth, but not just at a single place but I could count seven different points where it broke off part-by-part. Which made me frown, as these monsters doesn't even care about their own safety and just repeat the process of attacking until they become unable to. By thinking about that, it's rather... sad. Not counting the broken tail bits, numerous needles were sprouting from the Quadrigas body all over, the result of the needles that were released by the Borg, before they were dented and became unable to be fired. The Exhaust and the disc on the beasts skeletal back were also broken, however there wasn't any more significant damage to its body. "It looks like that way." The russian girl had to agree, then gestured to me. "Should we move closer while you take position Sakuya?" "Just make sure you two don't get their attention." The medic said and motioned to the gunner. "Kota, you're firing range is smaller than mines, go with them and advance forward until I call." "Will do, let's get going girls." We started to cautiously inch forward and this time the motor-mouth decided to keep quiet. Which was a blessing actually, when we managed to approach our targets there wasn't more than a hundred meters between us, that's where Sakuya called and made sure that the gunner searches a good place for covering us if needed. "Good luck." He called after us and went to get a suitable spot for himself, climbing atop the stranded carrier as silently as possible. Alisa nodded back and we moved to the end of the carrier, behind it were the two Aragami fighting for their lives. We exchanged a glance then stood silent waiting until the finishing blow will be dealt. Which didn't seem like going to take much longer, as the entire body of the Quadriga was radiating heat that could be felt by us and we were a little more than four dozen meters away. It didn't do much to the Camlann, but that wasn't the point as we could see it. The large behemoth had the body of the arachnid pinned under it, the chest armor open and the unmistakable form of a Tomahawk missile slowly crept forward. -Alyssa.- C spoke up in the communicator and we both flinched in fright. She had to chose the worst part of talking. -Don't worry, no one else can hear me I made sure of that.- Funny, I can hear you loud and clear. ... Not loud, but clear enough from this distance. -Don't make a scene, just listen.- From the corner of my eye, I could make out that the russian girl had a hard time complying and if I wouldn't have been curious on what the troublemaker wants now, I would have probably noticed her strange behaviour. -Shoot Sierra with the Aragami Bullet.- Came the same reply and I could see the shoulders of the girl tremble, despite trying to make it look I've not noticed a thing. -There is no danger in it.- "Lies." The girl whispered to herself and then walked to my side. It was this moment where a massive explosion rocked both Aragami, ending the life of the Borg Camlann. "I will not." Alisa declared and rushed forward, just as a sniper shot rang out from the distance making contact with the left missile pod of the Quadriga. It had suffered some damage already, apparent from the cracks and oozing blood and black mass of cells, thus it promptly shattered from the well placed strike. The behemoth then roared in anger, rearing back onto its hind legs just as a second round struck the other pod. It wasn't as successful as the first, but a quickly released third sniper round finished the job, making ours a lot easier. With a disgusting crunch, the front tracked legs came down on the deceased body of the scorpion-like Aragami, mutilating it further, then as quickly as it could the Quadriga turned around trying to spot its new targets. Alisa managed to creep close to her target and readied the Devourer form, her weapon transformed quickly then plunged into the body. When it retracted the girl looked a bit disappointed, that is when a series of explosions started to pelt the frontal legs of the massive Aragami. It roared in anger and pain, while the barrage of the young gunner lasted. During this time each opportunity when the Quadriga tried to move forward, Sakuya rained well placed sniper shots at the head, their combined suppressive fire kept the Aragami unable to move forward much at all. -Major, I've retrieved the core.- The voice of Alisa came from the earpiece as she made her quick report. -However it seems that it was shattered by the Quadriga. It won't be as much of use now, will it?- -Sadly no.- Our Instructor had to agree on that. -However, it can still be salvaged and used to strengthen the Anti-Aragami Wall. Don't forget to refill your reserves and lend a hand in taking down the other primary target.- -Understood.- She called and I've started to circle around carefully, to join the girl. I had a hunch that the pale annoyance wasn't just done with her. When I've arrived, the russian girls shoulders were trembling rather hard, her gaze was glossed over and was taking heavy breaths. -SHUT UP!!- The platinum blond girl yelled, which made me realize I was right. Not that far from us, the Aragami heard that and tried to turn around. A few second later, the tracks gave in and it collapsed forward, however because it was in motion already, despite the chest armor opened, the sides of the Aragami were facing towards the gunners. -I don't care what you say, or how you try to make it sound plausible.- With an angry motion, the God Arc of Alisa turned into its default bladed form, then from there into ranged. She then took a stance, her weapons base cells bubbled up, the blade and shield parts shifting to the side to accomodate the change. -Alisa!- Tsubaki inquired from the girl, but she didn't respond to the Instructor, neither to either Old-Type gunner as they joined in, with a worried voice. With an angry cry of rage, she was knocked backwards as the girl let loose a massive blast of burning air from her weapon, the Aragami bullet collected from the Fallen Sariel. She didn't stop there and as fast as she could, another two crimson blazing burst shot forward. The shots impacted on the chest carapace, singing it slightly and crushing parts of it. -THERE!- Came her outraged cry, as she lowered the weapon panting exhausted. -Now get lost.- -Alisa, your vitals are all over the place, what is going on?- Once again our back-up, Tsubaki called sounding a bit concerned herself. -Alisa, can you hear me?- -Y.. Yeah.- She panted, looking at me. -I'm not going to shoot Sierra.- -Shoot her?!- Kota asked, shocked. -Why would you shoot her?- -I said I won't, didn't you hear that?- Alisa, looked up and in time to see with me as the behemoth started to get back onto its feet. -That... girl, was trying to get her shot.- -Sea.- Tsubaki's voice was cold. -Take care of the target, now it gained your attention. Sierra, remember not to release your God Arc.- With a furious roar, the massive Aragami turned towards me and the russian girl as we both readied our weapons. I'm going to kill that greedy bastard... ---- End of Chapter 2016,11,01 ---- >> Next Chapter Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic